Dis-moi que je ne t'entends pas
by Sarabeka
Summary: C'est un monde de silence qui s'étend devant moi. Quelqu'un qui sait qu'il suffit de frapper du pied à l'entrée de la pièce pour que je me retourne en souriant. Je ne l'entend pas. Je la vois. Et je ne suis pas non plus invisible à ses yeux.


**'Soir tout le monde. Un p'tit texte du lynx entre rédaction de rapport et recherche d'idées pour de l'animation nature. Une envie de shojo-ai et de parler un peu de moi. Rien de bien méchant.**

**Tchouss ! On se revoit bientôt.**

* * *

Que dis-tu ?

Je vois ta bouche s'agiter. S'ouvrir et se fermer sur une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées. Je pourrais trouver ça drôle. D'habitude, c'est le cas avec les autres. Mais là, je tente désespérément de saisir le sens de tes mots.

Articule.

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel. Ca aussi, c'est rigolo souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne trouve pas. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je veux faire l'effort de te comprendre. Hé, Gumi, ne parle pas si vite et regarde moi dans les yeux. Fais des gestes avec tes mains. Mime-moi des choses s'il le faut. Et je promets de ne pas détourner le regard. Ce regard qui est ma seule façon d'écouter le monde à présent.

Je lis mon prénom sur tes lèvres, et ça me donne envie de le rattraper. Regarde ce prénom « Lily » s'enfuir. C'est encore un des rares mots que j'arrive à lire quand il est prononcé. Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt j'en connaîtrais beaucoup d'autres. On m'apprend. Et je travaille seule de mon côté. Ca fait bizarre d'apprendre et d'étudier dans le silence. J'avais l'habitude de travailler avec un fond sonore à côté de moi.

Je passe mes CDs dans la chaîne hi-fi que j'ai reçue à Noël il y a quatre ans, et je me passe la musique dans ma tête. Mon père n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre, ma mère s'en moque. Du moment que je suis bien. Comme quoi, on peut être sourde et aimer la musique. Le plus drôle est ce qui se passe dans la voiture de Big Al. Tu sais qu'il a installé une sono. Avec des baffles et tout. Enfin, j'y connais rien mais je sens la musique. Elle vibre partout. Et plus précisément au niveau de ma nuque pour me traverser la poitrine. C'est une sensation grisante au bout d'un moment.

Tout le monde lui dit qu'il met la musique trop fort dans sa voiture. Moi, je la trouve bien.

Mais moi, on m'écoute pas. C'est fou de voir que lorsque les gens apprennent que je ne les entends pas, ils sont persuadés que je ne parle pas non plus. J'ai parfois l'impression que certains me prennent carrément pour la dernière des débiles. Je ne sais pas si ils le disent, mais ça se voit dans leurs yeux. Leur regard est celui qu'ils auraient pour un yorkshire qui court constamment après sa queue. On rigole au début et puis on a pitié pour lui.

Ils sourient quand même quand on leur dit que je suis sourde. Ils ne le croient pas. Etre sourd, c'est pour les vieux selon eux. C'est un stéréotype comme un autre, mais c'est pesant. Pour ça aussi, au début on rigole. Ensuite, on essaie d'expliquer (en parlant fort souvent, parce que je ne m'entends plus), ils ont l'air de comprendre, on passe à autre chose. Et vient quelqu'un d'autre. Et même manège. C'est lassant. A la fin, on laisse les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent.

Alors, pour nouer des liens, tu penses si c'est compliqué ! Les gens n'ont pas l'air de vouloir trop se fouler. Je leur demande de répéter une fois… Deux fois… Et c'est généralement à la troisième que j'arrive à lire cette phrase lue et relue :

« Laisse tomber ».

Mais c'est lui qui laisse tomber ! Je veux essayer moi, encore et encore, jusqu'à comprendre à défaut d'entendre. Plusieurs de mes camarades de classe ont arrêté de me parler à cause de ça. A quoi bon ? Après tout, ce sera un dialogue de sourds. L'ironie fait que c'est souvent ce même sourd qui montre le plus de volonté de communiquer. Et si on ne l'écoute plus, il ne dit plus rien.

De malentendant, il devient malentendu.

Gumi, arrête de crier. Ca ne sert à rien et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as beau nous désigner du doigt à tour de rôle, je ne comprends rien. Et c'est sous mon regard qui doit être incrédule que tu viens te blottir contre moi.

Ca au moins je comprends. C'est tout chaud. Et tu ne me tournes pas le dos comme les autres. Tu as juste trouvé un meilleur moyen de t'exprimer. Quand tu parlais sans que je ne te comprenne il y a un instant, tu devais être en train de dire que tu tenais à moi et que tu avais eu peur. Peur pour quoi, je ne sais pas. Sûrement pour cette voiture qui avait déboulé dans le creux du virage alors que je traversais en flânant un peu. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne l'avais pas entendue. Mine de rien, c'est dangereux de ne pas entendre.

Beaucoup de personnes disent qu'elles aiment le silence, mais si elles l'avaient réellement, je pense qu'elles changeraient vite d'avis. J'ai failli mourir écrasée aujourd'hui, parce que je n'entendais pas.

Tu te recules un peu, lèves la main. Près de ta tête et paume tournée vers moi, et tu replies l'annulaire et le majeur. Je connais ce signe, c'est celui que font les types dans les concerts de métal. En fait, j'en sais rien, je suis jamais allée à un concert de métal. Mais c'est mon instructeur en langage des signes qui me l'a dit. J'ai trouvé ça sympa comme histoire. Les spectateurs disent ouvertement « je t'aime » au chanteur, sans vraiment savoir ce que ce signe peut bien vouloir dire.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre pour préparer ma réponse, la remonte vers ma poitrine et la tend vers toi, paume tendue. Tu souris. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la réponse que tu attendais. Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je t'embrasse. Mais tu te contentes de cette réponse là. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu fais un geste par-dessus ton épaule, comme pour chasser un insecte. Non, ce n'est pas grave…

Une vie de couple dans ces conditions, c'est sûrement compliqué. Enfin, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas, ça me fait juste un peu peur. Tous ces gens qui me disent qu'une bonne relation est basée sur l'écoute mutuelle ont fini par me décourager. Je fais comment moi, si je peux pas écouter ?

On a beau m'apprendre avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, j'ai l'impression de ramer à contre-courant. Les signes, c'est bien joli, mais ça manque définitivement de nuance. Et réussir à lire correctement sur les lèvres me prendra sans doute plusieurs années. Puis pendant ce temps… quoi alors ? Rien que le silence ?

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas me voir broyer du noir comme ça et c'est certainement pour me dérider que tu te lances dans le signe de l'iguane en faisant de grands yeux. C'est infaillible. Et le rire vibre, encore mieux que la musique de Big Al. De mon ventre à mes lèvres, en passant par ma poitrine, ma gorge et un peu partout dans mon corps. Je ne m'entends pas rire, mais je le sens. Ces spasmes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus intenses depuis que mon audition est foutue. C'est si bon.

De te voir ricaner toi aussi et de bientôt sentir ton rire qui chatouille mon cou. Tu le sais. Les sensations sont plus fortes sans ouïe. Je te l'ai dit. Et ce simple éclat de bonheur qui chatouille le creux de mon épaule me fait frissonner de partout. C'est agréable. Affreusement agréable.

Ca l'est moins quand ce rire se change en sanglots à peine étouffés. Tu me lâches, réitère le signe « je t'aime » avec tes yeux désespérés. Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimais une fille qui pouvait chanter avec toi sur le dernier tube à la mode. Une fille que tu pouvais héler de loin quand tu la croisais par hasard en ville. Quelqu'un avec qui tu restais des heures au téléphone. Même le cinéma je n'y vais plus avec toi. Avec plus personne d'ailleurs. Toutes ces petites choses, ces petits détails qui faisaient de nous Gumi et Lily ensembles. Maintenant, il y a Gumi d'un côté qui sort en boîte avec des amis, et il y a Lily de l'autre qui réapprend à écouter différemment.

Réfléchis, ça ne marchera qu'au prix de gros efforts, d'une patience à toute épreuve et il y aura sûrement des engueulades quand on ne se comprendra plus. Alors je veux rester comme on est pour le moment. Deux amies qui ont mis le pied dans le même plat. Moi parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, et toi parce que tu veux m'accompagner. C'est gentil, mais je reste persuadée que tu finiras par abandonner. Comme toutes ces personnes qui me disent de laisser tomber au bout de la troisième fois.

Et ça, je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux garder Gumi. Celle qui a voulu que je lui apprenne le langage des signes une fois que je rentrais de ce centre spécialisé pour que l'on puisse continuer à se comprendre. Celle qui me sauve des voitures silencieuses qui sont à deux doigts de m'écraser. Celle qui me rappelle les paroles des chansons que j'ai oubliées avec le temps… Toutes ces choses qui font que malgré tout, nous resterons Gumi et Lily ensembles.

Devant ce visage désespéré, je m'approche alors pour effleurer tes lèvres du bout des miennes.

Pas à chaque fois, te dis-je alors que tu portes deux doigts à ta bouche encore entrouverte.

Parce que si je devais faire ceci à chaque fois, je ne te comprendrais plus. Si j'embrasse tes lèvres, je fais comment pour lire dessus moi ?


End file.
